


In the Center of Eclipse

by astromirage



Series: Established Reddie AU [1]
Category: IT (2019), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bottom Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Inspired by Music kindaa, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, No Beta, Oop, Richie and Eddie are soft, Who tf knows, attempted child adoption, he pukes, i want this twink obliterated, interrupted S E X, married reddie, maybe a chapter two, maybe turning into a collection, pennywise be like no adoption 4 u, richie is a nervous yucker, richie is just a disaster, richie still is a lil shit, these bitches are gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: Richie and Eddie are married and in the middle of a pressing matter when they both get a call from Derry.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Established Reddie AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591357
Comments: 4
Kudos: 186





	In the Center of Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> maybeeeeeeeeeee i will make a 2 chapter or work. 
> 
> is this bad?
> 
> maybe?
> 
> do i care?
> 
> no i think its cute.
> 
> I left like 4 or 5 pages of my initial draft on the cutting room floor. sooo this may seem choppy who tf knows.  
> 

Eddie gasps as Richie rides him, moaning loudly. He grabs at Eddie's toned waist. 

"F-fuck Eds." he groans as he bottoms out on Eddie's hips.

Eddie flips Richie onto his back, Richie giggles and wraps his arms around the back of his husband's neck, his legs wrap around the shorter's waist. He thrusts, making Richie erupt in a slutty moan. 

"Fuck, you're so hot Rich, fuck." Eddie gasps out, kissing Richie's neck. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Richie stutters out, feeling a familiar warmth bubble at the pit of his stomach.

"Fucking shit Eds, I'm gonna." 

Eddie's phone rings out and Eddie pauses to look at the device, thoroughly interrupting his husband's exclamation.

"Don't pick it up, please baby." 

He refuses and picks up the phone with an exasperated "Eddie." Richie groans and falls back onto the sweaty sheets. Eddie pulls out making Richie whine and looks up to his very worried husband take a slow, contemplative breath and end the phone call. 

"What's up Eds? Who was that?"

Eddie stays silent and feels dread run rampant through his body. Richie's phone rings and he hesitantly takes the call.

"Richie Tozier." 

Needless to say, Richie bolts up from the bed and empties his stomach into the toilet when the call ends. Eddie kneels beside him and chokes down his blatant disgust at being naked in a restroom and being near vomit. 

"We made a promise." 

Richie wipes his mouth and nods. "I know, but I don't remember making that promise."

"Me neither." 

"Then why do we have to go back?"

"I don't know, but Mike said we have to." 

"Baby-love, we're in the middle of trying to adopt an entire fucking child. We can't do that if we die in that shithole."

So far they haven't been successful, they never got approved or the kid wasn't the right fit. It had been a long, grueling and pointless exercise. But they felt it was worth it. 

"Yea, but Derry needs us." 

"But I need you."

Eddie smiles and kisses Richie's temple. "As cute as that was, we're still going. Now clean this all up, I'll change the sheets and get our stuff packed, we'll get the first flight out tomorrow."

Richie nods and flushes the toilet, he brushes his teeth and slides on his boxers. His knees shake as he moves about, cleaning the toilet. Eddie already has the bed made and is on his laptop booking tickets. 

r+e

Richie weakly smiles and takes Eddie's hand as they exit their house. He looks at a window and for a second he sees himself at 12 years old. Coke bottle glasses, untreated ADHD, and repressed homosexuality, he shudders and turns away. He doesn't understand how he doesn't find it odd that he doesn't remember much about his childhood. He does remember his and Eddie's first kiss, their first date, how they met and when he was high as balls and confessed his love to Eddie. He also remembers when Eddie smiled and said it back, but everything, everything else was clouded over. 

r+e

Eddie had gone in to be sure the reservation was in place and the staff knew his various allergies. Richie needed a moment to calm his nerves and make his hands stop shaking ferociously. He looks down and walks up to the door or at least he tries to before he lays his eyes on a very hot Ben and Bev. 

"You two are gorgeous, what the fuck happened to me." he smiles awkwardly. 

"Trashmouth!" Ben exclaims, hugging him tightly. 

"It's good to see ya Rich." Beverly ruffles his hair. 

Eddie already reunited with Mike and Bill. Richie makes nervous yet loving eye contact with his husband. He gestures to the gong and raises an eyebrow. To break the tension he bangs the gong, Eddie shakes his head and stifles chuckles. "This meeting of the losers club has officially begun." 

"Look at these guys." Eddie comments then follow an awkward silence. 

They all sit down at the table, piling their plates with already laid out food. Richie instantly orders alcohol for the table. Eddie gladly takes a shot for himself and stop mid-shot as Richie proceeds to do a blowjob shot. He coughs and wipes at his mouth, maintaining stern eye contact with Richie. 

In an attempt to be funny, which never does work, Richie asks. "So, wait, Eddie, you got married?"

Eddie's bite of chicken falls out of his mouth and he goes on the defense against his very own husband. "Yea, why's it so fucking funny dickwad?"

Before Richie can add on, Bill asks "What about you Trashmouth?"

"There's no way Richie is married!" Beverly laughs out. 

"I'm married! I am!"

Eddie gulps water and raises an eyebrow. "Oh, yea?"

"Yes, I and your mom have been happily married for years."

The group laughs and Eddie simply says a short and sweet "Fuck you." 

When the laughing ceases, Richie chuckles "Nah, I'm just fucking kidding. I married Eds." 

"Good joke Rich," Bev responds throwing back the rest of her beer. 

"I'm being for real!" he flashes his gold ring. "Do you want me to prove it?!"

"Yea, let's see it, let's see the proof Trashmouth." Bill teases. 

"Okay, fine then, I will." 

"You will?" Eddie asks, after staying silent for a while. 

"Yea," he pauses. "I am." 

"Take our shirts off and kiss?" Eddie offers. 

"You know it." 

Bev giggles which cause the entire table to erupt with laughter. This makes the two more determined. Richie caresses Eddie's cheek and closes in. The shorter man sets his hands on his husband's waist. Their lips collide and they kiss passionately, this lasts for a few seconds before Eddie slips in some tongue, making Richie moan. He lets Eddie kiss down to his neck, nipping at his neck. Richie groans and whispers a light 'fuck'

"Ok! Ok! We believe you!" Mike shouts. 

"Well, that's a surprise," Ben says prefacing a still silence. "Actually no, it's not." 

The group nods in agreement. 

"Then let's talk about surprises Ben." Richie quips, licking his lips. 

"Don't do that 'Che." Eddie slaps his shoulder. 

"What? He's hot as fuck?!"

Beverly smiles and nods, "Yea he is."

For a second, they all feel at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: adasonnycarisi


End file.
